CLOSE TO YOU
by Susana Minguell
Summary: ...No somos los únicos seres en la inmensidad del universo, Bella lo sabe bien desde que conoció a su extraterrestre, alto, de piel blanca y ojos verdes...OS


**CLOSE TO YOU**

_"El ser humano del planeta tierra es un producto fabricado por seres inteligentes que poblaban el Universo o parte del mismo mucho antes de nuestra existencia. Estos seres nos han puesto en el planeta que hoy poblamos y siguen controlando de cerca nuestra evolución. Nunca han dejado de encauzar sutilmente el curso de nuestra historia"_

_"Si fuéramos los únicos en este Universo, sería un gran desperdicio de espacio"_

* * *

**...Este Os está dedicado a mi amigo Frank, él ha querido que escriba sobre un Edward extraterrestre que visita desde la niñez a Bella esperándola y preparándola para cuando alcance su edad adulta momento en que ella se unirá a él para siempre...a ver que se me ocurre...Frank this is for you from the botton of my Heart...I hope that you like it...**

* * *

-Escúchame Bella-, se oyó la voz del doctor Harris. Reconocido parasicólogo. Que le hablaba a Bella suavemente mientras ella le miraba fijamente, con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos, casi suplicando que él la creyese, que no pensase de ella que era una mentirosa o una niña con demasiada imaginación como pensaban sus padres y todos los médicos que hasta ahora, a sus diez años de edad, la habían visto infinidad de veces...

-Si, señor-, respondió ella a media voz. Temblaba ligeramente mientras los pequeños y grises ojos del hombre la miraban fijamente. Su madre sollozaba frente a ella mientras su padre la consolaba abrazándola...

Ellos nunca habían creído las historias que Bella les contaba. Siempre acababan castigándola duramente cuando al despertarla por las mañanas la encontraban sucia y magullada. Su madre estaba convencida que ella se escapaba de noche con alguna de sus amigas que a ella tan poco le gustaban y regresaba tan cansada, y tan tarde, que no le daba tiempo a cambiarse de pijama ni limpiar sus suciedad. Y por más que Bella insistía en que no se trataba de ninguna amiga, que era un hombre alto y de piel blanca el que se la llevaba, su madre siempre acababa regañándola y castigándola recordándole que las niñas mentirosas eran las personas más despreciables del mundo...

Es por eso que ella había accedido a viajar a Italia, aquí vivía uno de los mejores médicos parasicólogos del mundo. Bella solo quería encontrar a alguien que la entendiese, la creyese y la ayudase. Ese ser que desde hacía años la visitaba, había veces que la hacía daño aunque siempre acababa colmándola de atenciones y de cariño, un cariño que sus padres ya no le daban...

-Quiero que cierres los ojos y te relajes-, le dijo el doctor mientras ayudaba a Bella a recostarse sobre el cómodo diván que había dentro de la lujosa habitación en la que ella junto a sus padres se encontraban. Bella obedeció al médico sin rechistar haciendo lo que él le decía. -¿Estás relajada?-, le preguntó el doctor nuevamente para asegurarse que la niña hacía justo lo que él decía...

El señor Harris, en todos sus años de profesión, había visto distintos casos pero como el de Bella nunca había visto ninguno. Lo que esta niña contaba era realmente asombroso, sus padres afirmaban que ella mentía, que solo buscaba protagonismo, pero el médico no estaba tan seguro de que lo que la niña decía fuese mentira, demasiada imaginación para una niña tan pequeña...

Él acabó aceptando el caso de Bella porque se sintió atraído por lo que los padres de la niña le explicaban en una carta que le habían enviado un mes antes pidiendo que les recibiese y explicando brevemente los motivos. Y después de leer esa carta, y de escuchar a la niña, ya que le hizo una entrevista a solas para que la pequeña no se sintiese coaccionada por sus progenitores, el doctor Harris empezaba a pensar que quizás Bella no se estaba inventando la historia y, si era cierto lo que la niña contaba, necesitaba más que nada en el mundo que alguien la ayudara y él estaba dispuesto al menos a intentarlo...

-Si señor-, le respondió Bella con sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas relajar su pequeño cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar...

-¿Cómo te he dicho que debes llamarme?-, le preguntó de repente el doctor Harris dejando a Bella desconcertada. Tal fue el desconcierto que la niña abrió sus ojos de par en par enfocándolos en los del médico que en ese momento la sonreía con calidez...

-Jim-, susurró la niña a media voz devolviéndole la sonrisa al doctor...

-Muy bien Bella, ahora intenta relajarte, yo cuidaré de que no te pase nada, ese ser no puede hacerte daño mientras estés aquí conmigo-, le dijo el doctor intentando que la niña se tranquilizase, los sollozos de su madre y la corta edad de la pequeña no ayudaba demasiado, así que él haría lo que fuese necesario para que ella estuviese tranquila...

-Edward-, le dijo de repente Bella usando un tono de voz algo más alto...

-Por Dios Bella no empieces de nuevo con eso-, exclamó su madre entre sollozos mientras su padre seguían intentando calmarla...

-Señora Swan, si no se relaja voy a tener que pedirle que abandone la sala-, le dijo Jim a René, la madre de Bella, que estaba rozando el histerismo y eso solo dificultaba su tarea como médico...

-Disculpe doctor Harris, no volverá a ocurrir, me ocuparé de ello-, esta vez fue Charlie, el padre de Bella, el que habló disculpando así el comportamiento de su esposa...

Jim sospechaba que Charlie sí creía a su hija y que sufría enormemente porque no sabía bien como ayudarla sin que a su esposa le entrase una de sus típicas crisis cada vez que salía a relucir el tema de Bella y su extraño hombre alto de piel blanca que resulta se llama Edward...

-¿Qué me decías Bella?-, insistió el médico con toda la naturalidad que fue capaz de imprimir a cada una de sus palabras. Sabía que para la niña era importante no olvidarse de ninguno de los detalles de su historia, y Jim se estaba esforzando por hacerlo...

-Que se llama Edward, a él no le gusta que le llamen "ser", u "hombre extraño", siempre me dice que le gusta que le llame por su nombre, que su nombre suena muy bonito en mis labios-, le explicó Bella al doctor, que la escuchaba con suma atención mientras tomaba notas en su libreta. René ahogó un gemido contra el hombro de su esposo escuchando lo que para ella era una barbaridad...

-Muy bien, pues cierra los ojos y no temas cuando aparezca Edward, ahora él no te hará daño-, le dijo el doctor obligando a Bella con delicadeza a volver a cerrar los ojos y relajarse. –Necesito que te concentres en él, justo desde la primera vez que lo viste, y me cuentes como han sido sus encuentros durante estos años-, le explicó Jim a Bella que ahora parecía más relajada, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y su respiración parecía haberse vuelto algo más acompasada...

Jim se giró hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban Charlie y René indicándoles con el dedo sobre sus labios que se mantuviesen en silencio durante el tiempo que durase la sesión, cualquier interrupción podría ser muy peligrosa para la niña. Ambos asintieron con sus cabezas indicándole al doctor Harris que no harían ningún ruido...

Transcurrieron como unos quince minutos, tiempo en el que el silencio era lo único que reinaba en la sala. Bella parecía profundamente dormida, su cara reflejaba paz y serenidad, su respiración era pausada y su cuerpo estaba laxo...

-¿Dónde estás ahora Bella?-, fue la voz de Jim la que rompió el silencio reinante...

-Él está aquí, está al lado de mi cama y me acaricia el brazo-, respondió Bella mientras Jim no dejaba de tomar notas y los padres de la niña se estremecían de miedo escuchando a su hija...

-Cuéntamelo-, le dijo Jim a Bella animándola a que continuase con la historia. Definitivamente esta niña no podía estar inventándose lo que contaba...

_Él está a mi lado, me mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes y profundos, su sonrisa es grande e ilumina su cara, es muy alto y su piel tan blanca que parece traslúcida. No habla con palabras, pero sí dentro de mi cabeza, y me dice que no tenga miedo, que él no me va a hacer ningún daño, que solo quiere protegerme y cuidarme..._

_Mientras me acaricia el brazo yo lloro, no puedo evitarlo porque tengo miedo no porque él me haga daño, porque no me lo hace solo me hace cosquillas, sino porque no lo conozco y quiero ver a mi mamá..._

-¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, Bella?-, le pregunta Jim interrumpiendo el relato de Bella...

-Cuatro años-, responde ella y ahí es cuando René, su madre, casi pierde el conocimiento teniendo que ayudarla Charlie a sentarse en una silla y darle un vaso de agua...

-Cuéntame que más pasa-, le dice Jim animándola a continuar una vez que se ha asegurado que René está bien y no va a volver a interrumpir...

_Esa primera noche él no me saca de la habitación, solo se limita a acariciar mi cuerpo con dulzura mientras me cuenta cuentos. Como no me hace daño, y sus historias son muy bonitas e incluso puedo ver imágenes de los cuentos que él me narra en mi cabeza proyectados en el techo, acabo quedándome profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente cuando me despierto él ya no está a mi lado, pero cuando mi mami viene a verme a la habitación se queda horrorizada al ver unas extrañas marcas de dedos sobre mis bracitos. Yo le cuento lo que ha pasado la noche anterior y que eso que tengo en el brazo no me dolió, que fue divertido, pero ella solo me dice que soy una mentirosa y que no debería inventarme esas historias. Ella nunca me ha creído..._

Bella hace una pausa en su relato mientras Jim termina de anotar en su libreta lo último que la niña ha dicho. A medida que avanza la historia Jim cada vez se convence más de que Bella no miente, él no sabe bien explicar qué, o quien es ese ser al que ella llama Edward, sus padres temen que pueda ser un hombre desconocido que la persigue cuando la niña va al colegio y habla con ella cuando nadie la ve, una especie de pervertido. Pero esa teoría ha quedado descartada porque, desde hace tiempo y sin que Bella lo sepa, una persona vigila a la niña durante todo el día y jamás han visto a ningún hombre, o persona extraña, que se le haya acercado. Pero aún siguen sin saber porqué la niña aparece a veces perdida en el bosque, o sobre su cama magullada y sucia. Los médicos que hasta ahora han examinado a la niña son de la opinión de que ella podría ser sonámbula y de ahí explican sus magulladuras que son producidas en sus salidas nocturnas al bosque. Pero Jim no está muy de acuerdo con esa teoría...

-¿Edward nunca ha hablado contigo?-, le pregunta Jim antes que Bella continúe con la historia...

-No, solo me habla dentro de mi cabeza-, le responde Bella aún con sus ojos cerrados y muy relajada...

-Por favor, continúa-, le pide Jim listo de nuevo con su bolígrafo y su libreta para continuar tomando notas...

_Durante todos estos años él ha seguido visitándome, pero fue cuando cumplí nueve años que comenzó a llevarme al bosque. Me daba un poco de miedo porque las caricias que, hasta ahora, él me daba por todo el cuerpo no habían sido dolorosas, ahora sí lo eran. Me duele mucho la espalda y el vientre porque usa una especie de punzón con el que me atraviesa la piel aunque no me hace sangre..._

-¿Edward te daña?-, le preguntó Jim extrañado interrumpiendo así a Bella que no pareció molestarse por la interrupción...

-Sí, a veces me hace daño, pero él me dice que es necesario, que solo me está preparando, luego el dolor se transforma en placer, un placer que llena cada parte de mi cuerpo-, le explica Bella a un Jim que la escucha con los ojos muy abiertos. A estas alturas del relato René a tenido que salir de la sala acompañada de su esposo, es incapaz de escuchar lo que su hija dice, para ella es una aberración...

-¿Qué hace él para calmarte?-, le pregunta Jim cada vez con más curiosidad...

-Él me habla con dulzura, me acuna entre sus brazos consolándome y después, una vez que estoy tumbada sobre mi cama, acaricia mi cuerpo con sus largos dedos untados en un aceite que al hacer contacto con mi dolorida piel se convierte en un bálsamo frío y pegajoso. Después él me besa en la frente y desaparece-, le explica Bella al doctor sin abrir sus ojos ni moverse de su postura inicial. Jim toma notas con mucha rapidez, no quiere que nada se le quede atrás...

-¿Sabes porqué él hace eso contigo?-, le pregunta Jim mirando a Bella con atención, ella no puede verle a él porque continua con sus ojos cerrados, relajada y tranquila...

Jim sabe, gracias a las pruebas médicas a las que ha sido sometida Bella, que nunca ha sido violada o forzada, sexualmente hablando. Sus padres temían que con sus diez años de edad alguien la estuviese forzando tanto anal como vaginalmente. Pero, gracias al cielo, ella seguía manteniendo la pureza propia de una niña de su edad. Aunque Jim estaba convencido que esos placeres de los que ella hablaba eran orgasmos reales que quizás ella, debido a su temprana edad, no supiese identificar. Ahí residía el temor de Jim, un miedo que había preferido no compartir con los padres de la niña, quizás esos orgasmos sí se los producía ese ser al que ella llamaba Edward mediante caricias sobre su sexo sin llegar a penetrarla y ella, como es solo una niña, se deja llevar por el placer de ese exquisito roce llegando a un orgasmo...

-Él dice que me está preparando-, le responde Bella sacándolo así de sus pensamientos...

-Preparándote para qué-, le dice él sin entender...

-Para que podamos estar juntos para siempre-, le susurra Bella provocando que la piel de Jim se erice...

-Y tú, ¿quieres estar con él para siempre?-, le pregunta Jim a media voz. Ahora Bella ha abierto sus ojos marrones y los tiene fijos sobre los grises del doctor que no deja de mirarla...

-Sí-, eso fue lo único que le respondió Bella...

**DIEZ AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

-Vamos Bella, date prisa, llegaremos tarde a clases-, le gritaba Mimi desde el salón mientras Bella aún no había acabado de vestirse, como siempre llegaría tarde a clases y, como siempre, tendría que quedarse hasta tarde recuperando las materias perdidas...

-Ve saliendo tú, yo te alcanzo en clase de biología-, le gritó Bella mientras aún estaba delante del armario eligiendo qué ponerse...

Bella se había convertido en una preciosa jovencita de pelo largo y moreno que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, unos enormes y expresivos ojos marrones enmarcados en espesas pestañas que cuando se batían con algo de ímpetu eran capaces de desarmar a cualquier hombre, un cuerpo lleno de curvas excitantes que la convertían en el centro de todas las miradas masculinas, y una piel blanca que competía en suavidad con la seda. Pero ella no estaba interesada en ninguno de esos hombres que la miraban y cortejaban, ella siempre parecía ajena a todos esos flirteos que llegaban a molestarla. Solo estaba centrada en sus estudios de medicina, desde que dejó de ver a su Ángel ya nada tenía sentido para ella...

Edward desapareció de su vida cuando ella tenía diez años, desde que regresó de Italia después de visitar al doctor Jim Harris, él quiso ayudarla porque él sí creía lo que ella decía, pero sus padres se negaron a creer lo que ella decía y acabaron tachando al doctor de loco llevándose a Bella de allí de regreso a Forks, lugar donde vivían...

Un día Edward desapareció de la vida de Bella y ella no supo el motivo. Sus padres se alegraron pensando que por fin su hija se había curado. Nunca fueron conscientes de la tristeza tan profunda en la que ella se había quedado, sus días comenzaron a ser monótonos y sus noches muy largas desde que Edward se marchó, ella solo tenía diez años pero en cierta manera se sentía unida a él de una forma que ni ella misma entendía, y mucho menos sus padres...

Así que Bella se encerró en su propio mundo, uno en el que Edward siempre estaba presente y en el que ella lo protegía con su silencio, lo llevaba guardado en el lugar más especial de su corazón albergando la esperanza de que él regresase algún día a su vida, y cuando ese día llegase ella estaría preparada para recibirle...

Los años comenzaron a pasar y ella se dedicó simplemente a vivir, hasta que acabó sus estudios en el instituto y decidió estudiar medicina, algo que extrañó mucho a sus padres, pero ella estaba convencida que estudiando esa carrera estaría más cerca de Edward, no sabía bien los motivos pero así lo sentía y eso hizo, se marchó a Nueva York y comenzó a estudiar volcándose únicamente en sus estudios y siempre esperando, esperando a que él regresase a buscarla, porque estaba convencida de que Edward volvería...

Al final se decidió por un pantalón vaquero, una camisa blanca y un jersey, y se fue lo más deprisa que pudo a clases. Tal y como ya se imaginaba, tuvo que llevarse a su apartamento, que compartía con su amiga Mimi, un montón de trabajo extra que la mantuvo despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada, hasta que el sueño venció al cansancio y cayó profundamente dormida sobre su cama...

-Despierta amor mío-, le susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, una melodiosa y suave voz que hizo que ella se despertase de golpe. A pesar de los años reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Era él, había vuelto...

-Edward-, exclamó ella una vez que abrió sus ojos encontrándose a su Ángel alto de piel blanca e intensos ojos verdes allí de pie mirándola y sonriéndola...

-Si mi amor, he vuelto a por ti-, le dijo él envolviéndola con cada palabra que resonaba dentro de la cabeza de ella. Él nunca le había hablado con palabras pero a ella ese detalle no le importaba, escucharle dentro de su cabeza era aún más íntimo, más vibrante, más intenso...

-Te estaba esperando-, le susurró ella mientras estiraba sus brazos indicándole a él que quería que se acercase a ella. Él obedeció y se acercó hasta la cama quedando su cuerpo casi sobre el de ella, arrancando un profundo gemido de ella cuando sintió el contacto de la piel fría de él que era suave como el aceite...

Él unió su boca a la de ella atrapando sus labios en un beso que comenzó a hacerse cada vez más intenso. El cuerpo de Bella cada vez estaba más caliente, solo la boca de él y su lengua intrusa jugando con la de ella, era suficiente para que Bella se sintiese excitada y al borde del orgasmo...

-Déjate llevar, no tengas miedo-, le susurró él mentalmente momento en que ella se deshizo en un delicioso orgasmo que mojó su vagina como si él la hubiese penetrado derramando su semen sobre ella...

Cuando Bella se recobró de su increíble orgasmo miró esos ojos verdes que parecía la atravesaban y esa sonrisa maravillosa que le iluminaba el rostro. Ella estaba ligeramente ruborizada ante su propia debilidad, era la primera vez que llegaba a un orgasmo solo con un beso. No tenía una amplia experiencia en relaciones, de echo aún era virgen, pero estaba segura que un beso no te provocaba un orgasmo, o al menos lo estaba hasta que ha experimentado en carne propia lo contrario...

-Lo siento, no tengo experiencia-, le susurró ella algo avergonzada...

-Eres maravillosa-, le susurró él mentalmente mientras una de sus manos bajaba con suavidad hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella. Bella aún llevaba puestos sus pantalones vaqueros ya que se había quedado dormida con ellos puestos, pero eso no impidió que sintiese la caricia de Edward como si la estuviese tocando piel con piel. –Se que te has mantenido pura para mí, porque eres mía, solo mía-, le dijo él mientras apretaba suavemente en un punto concreto de su vagina, sobre la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros, llevándola directamente a otro intenso orgasmo que incluso la hizo gritar de placer...

Ella también quería tocarle, quería saber como era ese enorme cuerpo que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, tocar cada centímetro de esa fría piel que tanto la excitaba, pero él no se lo permitió, -aún no, quiero llevarte a otro sitio-, le dijo él mientras detenía la mano de ella que bajaba directa a la entre pierna de él...

Y así fue, Bella se dejó guiar hacia el interior del bosque que de repente apareció de la nada, él la llevaba en brazos y parecía iban volando, de echo él apenas rozaba el suelo con sus pies, solo la miraba a ella estrechándola con una ternura y un amor infinitos entre sus brazos. Bella no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron yendo bosque a dentro, el tiempo junto a Edward dejaba de importar, parecía que todo lo que les rodeaba pasaba a otra dimensión, hasta que ella sintió que él la posaba con suavidad en el suelo quedándose frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla con su cabeza gacha, ya que él era mucho más alto que ella...

-Una vez te dije que algún día serías mía, que estaríamos juntos para siempre-, comenzó a decirle él mentalmente mientras acariciaba con amor el rostro de ella. Los dedos de Edward eran largos y finos y su provocando una placentera sensación cada vez que rozaban la piel de su cara, una sensación que le recordó las que ella ya había experimentado cuando solo era una niña de diez años, una sensación que la hacía sentirse como en casa por que sí, ella era de él, ambos se pertenecían...

-Lo recuerdo, y lo deseo-, le respondió ella agarrando con fuerza las manos de él que se habían posado sobre las mejillas de ella obligándola a mirarle fijamente...

-Que así sea, desde ahora eres mi _Nephilim_ y yo soy tu _Ummo_, eso quiere decir que nos pertenecemos y que será así por siempre-, le dijo él mentalmente con voz solemne sin dejar de mirar esos profundos ojos marrones que parecían perderse en la profundidad de los suyos de color verde como el jade...

De repente ella siente como se pierde entre los brazos de él mientras una cegadora luz blanca los envuelve. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de él toma posesión del de ella llenándola con una rudeza que la deja exhausta de pasión. Cada centímetro de la piel de ella se eriza y calienta con las caricias de él. Los besos de Edward llenan la boca de Bella con tanta intensidad que ella se siente a punto de desfallecer de éxtasis y así, perteneciéndose, se elevaban más allá del cielo hacia un lugar infinito que él conoce y al que ella parece no importarle ir mientras ese maravilloso ser la sujete entre sus enormes brazos...

Ahora es cuando ella entiende quien es él, un ser que viene de un mundo que nada tiene que ver con el de ella, un ser que es capaz de mover montañas solo con un pensamiento, un hombre que está a años luz de inteligencia respecto a los habitantes de la tierra. El hombre al que ella ama y el que la ha elegido para compartir su vida...

De repente Bella se encuentra en una especie de habitación iluminada únicamente por un neón azul. Su cuerpo se siente ligero y de echo gravita, pero ese detalle a ella no parece importarle, su atención está centrada en él, en Edward, que la mira con tanto amor y pasión que hace que ella se sienta abrumada por la intensidad de los sentimientos, una intensidad a la que no está acostumbrada...

-Quiero amarte como uno de mi especie ama a su _Nephilim_-, le susurra él, pero esta vez la voz de Edward no resuena en la cabeza de Bella, ahora ella puede escucharle, puede ver como los labios de él se mueve suavemente pronunciando cada palabra. Y se da cuenta que la voz de él suena más hermosa que lo que ella escuchaba en su cabeza...

-Hazme tuya, soy tuya, me entrego a ti-, le susurra ella mientras él la sienta sobre una enorme y cómoda camilla, que se asemeja más a una silla porque tiene reposa brazos, dejándola semi sentada con las piernas flexionadas y cómodamente apoyadas...

Bella está desnuda, no se ha dado cuenta de cómo ni cuando él le ha quitado la ropa, pero su cuerpo está expuesto ante los ojos de él que la observan con deseo...

-Eres muy hermosa-, le susurra él sin dejar de mirarla. La intensidad de su mirada es tan fuerte que Bella siente como si él la estuviese acariciando con sus ojos igual que lo haría con sus manos. –No temas, no te haré ningún daño- le dice él con suavidad mirándola fijamente...

-Lo se, se que no me vas a hacer ningún daño-, le contesta ella mirándole también fijamente...

Es entonces cuando sobre el cuerpo desnudo y expuesto de ella, Edward comienza a derramar unos líquidos viscosos y fríos que caen sobre la piel de Bella provocando que ésta se caliente cuando el frío ungüento hace contacto con su desnudez. La sensación de esos líquidos sobre su cuerpo es tan placentera que Bella comienza a gemir mientras su centro se humedece de placer...

Una vez que la desnudez de ella queda cubierta de ese líquido frío y viscoso, Edward comienza a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de ella con una suavidad extrema extendiendo dicho líquido como si se tratase de una crema...

Los dedos largos de él acarician sus pechos con adoración pellizcando sus cumbres erectas mientras Bella gime de placer. Después sus caricias se trasladan al estómago de Bella dibujando círculos alrededor de su ombligo llevándola a ella al borde del precipicio de placer, precipicio al que ella cae sin oponer resistencia cuando él introduce sus dedos mojados dentro de la húmeda vagina de ella embistiéndola con dos de ellos mientras con otros dos le acaricia el clítoris llevando a Bella a un orgasmo tras otro...

Desmadejada y exhausta Bella se deja caer tumbada sobre la camilla, su cuerpo arde después que Edward ha extendido ese extraño gel sobre ella, pero siente que necesita aún más de él, como si Edward fuese su imán de placer, a pesar de haber tenido tantos orgasmos seguidos que no es capaz de recordar exactamente cuantos...

-Te necesito-, le susurra ella sin ser apenas consciente de sus propias palabras, solo habla su piel, su cuerpo y el deseo que tiene por seguir sintiendo a Edward...

-Y yo a ti-, le susurra él de vuelta mientras la levanta con suavidad y sin esfuerzo de la camilla...

Ahora ambos gravitan en el aire pero a Bella parece no importarle, su cuerpo no pesa y tampoco siente miedo de caer, solo es capaz de sentir y notar la cercanía del cuerpo de él que la atrae con tanta fuerza que incluso llega a sorprenderla...

Es consciente, durante unos instantes, de que está sentada sobre el regazo de Edward aunque le da la espalda, él parece sostenerse sobre una nube, un montículo esponjoso y blanco que gravita bajo su cuerpo. Antes de que Bella pueda incluso darse cuenta de que es exactamente lo que les sostiene, Edward la embiste vaginalmente por detrás llenándola con tanto ímpetu y placer que ella se corre solo con sentirle...

Edward afianza el agarre de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella mientras Bella se acopla mejor sobre él con su espalda pegada a su pecho y su cabeza cayendo laxa sobre el hombro de Edward. El miembro de él crece y crece dentro de la vagina de ella llenándola con tanta energía que ella siente que se abre por dentro con una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer que la hace gritar de gusto mientras siente como un orgasmo tras otro la envuelve...

El colofón del placer más absoluto llega cuando Edward comienza a acariciar con sus dedos largos el clítoris de ella llegando a puntos que ni siquiera Bella sabía que tenía mientras él, escuchando los gritos de placer de ella, derrama su semilla fría y abundante dentro de la calidez de la vagina de ella haciéndola temblar con tanta fuerza que él tiene que sujetarla aún con más firmeza para mantenerla derecha sobre su enorme y erecto miembro acabando ambos juntos gritando de placer...

Los dos quedan abrazados, ella aún dándole la espalda y él aún llenándola con su miembro que se niega a ablandarse y mucho menos abandonar su estrecha y caliente cavidad...

-Te amo, _Ummo_-, le susurra ella recordando el nombre que él le había dicho momentos antes, ella imagina que debe de ser algo así como un esposo...

-Yo también te amo _Nephilim_-, le susurra él en respuesta...

Ahora Bella se da cuenta de que ya no están sentados sobre esa especie de nube, ahora ella está tumbada sobre una cama enorme y muy cómoda con unas ventosas adheridas a sus muñecas, sus pechos, su tripa, sus muslos y sus tobillos. Estas ventosas están conectadas a unas extrañas máquinas que emiten unos pitidos que van aumentando y disminuyendo la intensidad a intervalos de tiempo constantes...

-¿Qué es esto?-, le pregunta ella completamente desconcertada. No siente miedo porque sabe que él no le va a hacer daño, tampoco se siente desconcertada por la rapidez con que ambos se mueven de un lugar a otro. Ella más bien lo ve como un cambio de estado más que un cambio de lugar. Están en una dimensión donde no existe el donde, ni el cómo, donde todo simplemente fluye sin un porqué ni una lógica...

-Quiero que experimentes el placer en toda su extensión-, le responde él que ahora está vestido con una túnica blanca y la mira de pie junto a la cama...

-¿Aún más placer?-, le pregunta ella incrédula arrancándole a él una sonora carcajada que a ella le suena como el más maravilloso de los sonidos...

-Aún no has experimentado nada-, le responde él sin dejar de reír...

Y no mentía, cuando las máquinas se encendieron ella comenzó a sentir que las ventosas adheridas a su cuerpo comenzaba a masajear su piel mediante leves descargas...

En primer lugar comenzaron a funcionar las ventosas que ella tenía adheridas a sus muñecas, el placer que recorrió el sistema nervioso de su brazo la llevó directa a un intenso orgasmo, como si dichos nervios conectaran directamente con los de su centro...

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las ventosas adheridas a sus pechos que comenzaron a dejar descargas intensas sobre la sensible piel de sus pezones llevándola a otro exquisito orgasmo...

Sin tiempo a recuperarse notó como empezaban a activarse las ventosas de su tripa que, junto a las de sus muslos, la volvieron a llevar a otro orgasmo que empapó aún más las sábanas sobre las que ella estaba tumbada...

Por último, y siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, se conectaron las ventosas de sus tobillos quedando el resto de ellas desactivadas. Bella comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo que subió por sus piernas lentamente llegando incluso hasta sus brazos, su vientre, sus pechos. Que se pusieron erectos. Su boca que comenzó a salivar y su cabeza que empezó a dar vueltas. Su clítoris se hinchó y su vagina comenzó a palpitar con tanta fuerza que ella misma gritó pidiendo a Edward que la penetrara, que la llenara con su miembro, que le aplacara ese ardiente deseo...

Antes de que ella terminase de pedirle a él que la hiciese suya, él ya estaba desnudo y tumbado sobre la cama con ella encima. La empaló con delicadeza dejando que su dureza creciese dentro de la vagina de ella que estaba ya lo suficientemente lubricada como para recibir su miembro en todo su verdadero tamaño. Cuando el pene de Edward acabó de crecer dentro de ella, el placer que Bella experimentó fue tan intenso, que se le nubló la visión mientras gritaba desgarrada sobre él como una amazona sobre un pura sangre desbocado...

Edward comienza a hablarle a Bella con dulzura una vez que ambos se han recuperado de sus intensos orgasmos, la acuna entre sus brazos consolándola y después acaricia el cuerpo de ella con sus largos dedos untados en un aceite que al hacer contacto con la dolorida y sensible piel de Bella se convierte en un bálsamo frío y pegajoso...

Es en ese momento que ella recuerda lo que él hacía años atrás para calmar su dolor, la diferencia es que ese dolor de antaño ahora era un placer exquisito y él era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida aunque fuese en otro mundo, en otra dimensión...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...pues aquí está el resultado...¿alguna vez se imaginaron a un Edward extraterrestre?...yo tampoco pero gracias a la idea de Frank lo hemos hecho posible...**

**Frank, thank you very much for your idea...and thank you for reading my stories...**

**Jim, mil gracias a ti por hacerme llegar la idea de tu amigo Frank y por traducírsela, espero que sea lo que él quería...lo que sí te puedo decir es que ha sido escrita con todo el corazón y toda la perversión que he sido capaz de darle...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
